


There's a First Time for Everything

by Glimmerystarlight



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, First Kiss, First time Otabek lands a quad salchow, Firsts, JJBek Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Two different JJBek firsts





	There's a First Time for Everything

              “One more try….you can do it!” JJ encouraged from the side of the rink, leaning forward casually with his arms folded on top of the wall. Otabek sighed, but nodded in agreement as he made his way back to the center of the ice. JJ watched in anticipation as Otabek began to skate, picking up speed to be able to attempt the quadruple salchow again. They’d been working on the skill for a couple weeks now, and Otabek was so close to landing it. JJ held his breath as Otabek went for it, and he could hardly take his eyes off his fellow skater. After so many close attempts, it took a few moments after Otabek came down to register that he had finally landed the jump.

 

                “Ah, c’est parfait!” JJ cheered and burst into a round of applause as he realized, grinning from ear to ear. “Perfect, Otabek!”

               

                “That felt pretty good,” Otabek admitted, the sides of his mouth turning up slightly and his eyes twinkling with pride. He effortlessly glided over to the wall where JJ was standing, suddenly realizing how tired his legs and whole body felt.

 

                “Just remember who taught you that, now,” JJ teased, winking and giving Otabek’s butt a semi-gentle swat as the skater stepped off the ice.

 

                “Yeah, yeah, let’s just go get dinner,” Otabek suggested, feigned annoyance betrayed by a smile.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

                “So, have you ever kissed anyone?” JJ asked, a pointer finger absentmindedly circling the rim of his glass, which was half full of champagne stolen from his parent’s stash. He didn’t care much for the drink, in fact, he wasn’t even sure why he had stolen the bottle. It just seemed like the “cool” thing to do, and he wanted to be cool.

 

                “Believe it or not, I haven’t,” Otabek sighed, following the confession with a sip from his own glass before setting it down and then laying on his back to look up at the sky. The two young skaters had stolen up to the roof top after practice that evening, wanting to enjoy the quiet and star-gaze. It was a perfect, lukewarm, humid summer evening, and the sky was crystal clear.

 

                “Really? I’ve kissed before, I could give you some pointers….if you want,” JJ replied, slightly nervous, but trying to be nonchalant about what he had just suggested. He began gnawing on his bottom lip, almost immediately regretting the words that had just come out of his mouth. In actuality, JJ had never kissed anyone before either. He was partially wanting to look experienced, and partially he just wanted to kiss his handsome rinkmate. Otabek was suddenly propped up on his elbows, face full of surprise as he tried to determine if JJ was serious. His face softened as he sat all the way up and moved closer to JJ.

 

                “At least then I’d be able to say I’ve kissed someone,” Otabek gave his answer as they leaned into each other, eyes closed and hearts pounding out of their chests.

 

                The soft, hesitant kiss sent a shiver down JJ’s spine and the surroundings completely melted away. He noticed that Otabek’s lips tasted like the champagne they had been drinking, and wondered if Otabek was thinking his lips tasted good too. Otabek, on the other hand, was filled with warmth. All he could remember was that warm feeling that made his insides feel like they were turning into goop. He was sure he was blushing as they pulled away. JJ’s smirk didn’t make matters any better.

 

                “How was that?” Otabek asked shyly, breaking the slightly awkward silence. Now it was JJ’s turn to blush…..he was praying it was dark enough that Otabek wouldn’t notice.

 

                “That was, uh….fine. Just fine,” JJ squeaked, head still spinning….maybe from the alcohol, maybe from the kiss, he would never know for sure.

 

                “Whatever,” Otabek scoffed, punching JJ in the arm playfully. JJ punched back, and both skaters burst into a laughing fit. Next thing they knew, they were both laying on their backs side by side, pointing out constellations to each other, smiling, and joking.


End file.
